


Nap Optimized

by swtalmnd



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Ficlet, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: Tony's workshop couch is nap optimized, which is absolutely the only reason he fell asleep between Steve and Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 330





	Nap Optimized

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newtypeshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/gifts).



> third of four little ficlets i found hiding in my scrivener file from when i took prompts from a non-sexual intimacy prompts list on tumblr and then apparently never posted here
> 
> prompt: Stuckony (or any sub pairing) + Accidentally falling asleep together

Tony wished he'd been the one to wake first, but no, instead he opened his eyes to find two sets of blues staring down at him. "What did I do this time?"

"I think we all fell asleep," said Steve, glancing around them at Tony's lab.

"Do your bots have blankets?" asked Bucky, tugging the haphazard pile covering the three of them.

Tony put both hands over his face as if he could wipe away the embarrassment. Why did he even have any shame left, it was completely inconvenient and he clearly needed to stop. "There's some down here for when I nap between bouts of genius," he said, hoping someone would explain how they'd ended up entwined and warmly swathed together. "Why are you two still, uh."

"We just woke up, too," said Bucky, sounding defensive, though his leg didn't move from where it was slung over Tony's.

Steve gave Tony a shy smile. "It was nice," he added.

"Yeah, uh, my couch down here is nap optimized." Tony started to struggle into a sitting position and found himself weighed down by super soldier arms, one of which was annoyingly heavy metal. "You should really let me replace that with a streamlined one."

Bucky looked away, which led to him tucking his face into the curve of Tony's neck and shoulder like he belonged there. "Maybe."

Steve lit up and snuggled closer, too. "That'd be real swell."

Tony froze again, heart rate picking up and breathing fast and shallow. "What is happening here."

"Nap," said Bucky, his body shifting in a determined motion that Tony would almost call a cuddle. "You need sleep."

"We need sleep," said Steve, as though this was reasonable logic. "Comfortable here."

"Warm," added Bucky.

Steve snuggled closer, too, inhaling deeply before breathing out in a long sigh. "Smells nice."

"JARVIS, what is going on? Can you to test us for gas or spores or alien mind control?" Tony's body was starting to relax without his brain's say-so, which was probably how he got into this predicament in the first place.

"You are free of outside influences, sir," said JARVIS neutrally.

"Do I need to review the footage? Show me the footage." Tony tried to get an arm free to call up a holoscreen, but he'd been too thoroughly swaddled in limbs and blankets.

"Perhaps, sir, you should go back to sleep. Your first nap was not nearly enough to address your current level of sleep debt," said JARVIS tartly.

"Go the fuck to sleep," said Bucky grumpily.

"Kittens should nap," added Steve, both sleepy and smug.

"I'm not a kitten," Tony protested, wriggling until their weight was more comfortably distributed atop him.

Tony let out a long sigh and stared at the ceiling, then left and right to where he had warmth and affection cradling him for the first time in far too long. He supposed a few more hours of sleep wouldn't hurt.

But then he would make these assholes explain everything.


End file.
